SasuHina- Told to the Ghost Town
by HappiiBunnii
Summary: A bunch of oneshots based on Ghost Town's music!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be SasuHina oneshots using Ghost Town's songs to describe them.**

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and Ghost Town, I love both though.**

"Destructive mannerisms take me down the rabbit hole  
Now watch me as I tunnel deeper and I lose control  
There's gotta be a painless way to take this where its gonna go  
I'm yelling louder then I ever have before .."

Ghost Town's In Flames

* * *

Maybe if someone had caught on, both of them would be spared the pain of what they had to go through.

The pills.

The blood.

The needles.

The cigarettes.

The starving and vomiting.

The two had seen each other from the same group therapy session.

Hinata.

The girl who had suffered by her own parents, her own family.

She had suffered silently.

Cutting and not one, but two eating disorders.

She always suffered silently.

Ino and Tenten never realized, too wrapped in their own lives.

Being bullied by everyone one point or another.

Until Naruto.

Even then, Naruto faded away, leaving her to cry and keep being weak.

Sasuke.

The playboy.

The empty boy.

The boy that had everything and did everything.

He was alone, a different why.

But, the two were the same type of alone.

Neglect.

Hinata stands up when the session is adjourned, and walks outside to cry.

When the tears start, they don't stop.

She feels someone is near, and looks up, not knowing who the person was, and continues to cry.

When she hears his voice, it's like the two are twin souls.

"Are you okay? No, wait that's a dumb question. Of course you're not okay. Do you want to go to the café to talk?" the boy babbles, turning pink.

"S-Sure…"

So they go to the café, and Hinata pays for her hot chocolate, and Sasuke pays for his black coffee.

They both stare at each other, Hinata turning red while sipping the hot chocolate with a straw, Sasuke taking a swig here and there.

"I always see you.."

"I do too."

"Why are you here?"

"Abuse, eating disorders, and cutting."

"My past, the alcohol, drugs, and other activites."

"Oh…."

"How do you have an eating disorder? You're so perfect looking….."

Hinata turns dark red. "Never being good enough."

"You're perfect to me."

They stay silent.

"W-Will you be with me?"

"S-Sure…."

The teens, damaged and torn at the edges, have found hope in their dark tunnels of depression.

* * *

The ice on my heart  
is making it hard  
to start this spark

Don't give it the wind  
Your oxygen  
Is making it worse

Exhale with the right words...  
So cold that your touch burns..  
Is this love or a curse ..?  
Is this love or a curse!?

* * *

Hinata finds herself at home, and sighs.

Back to hell.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"At the library, father."

"All you do is read! Why can't you like Hanabi?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Get out of my view, you make me sick."

Hinata hold her tears until she's in her room.

Even then, someone has to torture her.

"Nee-san, why are you so ugly?"

"G-Go away…"

"Whatever. You're not worth it."

"Just.. go away."

"Why?~"

"Just go."

Hanabi smirks, and walks off. Hinata grabs her wrist, and starts to scratching herself.

_Why me? Why do I have to suffer?_

_I'm drowning._

_Why?_

_Why do I have the ability to love?_

_I'm weak because of it in my father's eyes._

The next time Sasuke sees her, she looks worse.

Just like a ghost.

She has bags under eyes, and the what little life that was in her eyes, are gone. She stays silent, and silently cries. Her jacket is wrinkled, and she looks horrible.

Sasuke touches her shoulder, and she flinches.

"Do you need-"

"Y-yeah.."

"how's life at home?"

"Even worse."

"Well, I haven't actually done this, ever, but, do you want to stay at my place?"

"S-Sure."

"It's going to be okay." He says, hugging her gently. She hugs him back, and never felt any happier.

They part a bit, and Hinata kisses him, and he's there.

Just for her.

Not for anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whee!**

**These are really short oneshots.**

**I'm sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I totally do not own Naruto and Ghost Town~**

* * *

"Imagine when your lungs are filling up with liquid  
Intoxicated poison flowin' through your veins  
It seems like nothing's changed  
My purple neck is stating all that I'm against but..  
I guess that's how we end up  
When we're under.. water"

Ghost Town's Tentacles

* * *

Sasuke was the captain the of the ship.

What he didn't realize, that there were enemies.

The octopus, known as Eight-tails.

It had sunk his ship.

Sasuke sunk into the ocean, bubble by bubble, he was losing life.

He had closed his eyes, until two gentle arms embraced him.

A mermaid.

She kept swimming, with the boy in her arms.

They reach the shore, and Hinata, the mermaid, places him on the sand.

His eyes flutter open, and they land on the mermaid.

The mermaid just waved her hand, blushing.

He reached for her,

But she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Creepy girls  
You're just my style  
Blood red lipstick  
You don't smile  
Falling victim to your fantasy  
Damn, I love it that you're so creepy"

"You're So Creepy"

* * *

Hinata blinked her lavender pools.

Why didn't people like her?

Why did they say she's freak?

She was sad,

Lonely.

She sat on the swing set, watching all the other kids playing tag, laughing and ignoring the 'creepy' girl.

"Hello! Why are you alone?"

"Eep…. I-I'm creepy…"

"No you're not! You look prettier than those girls, especially the one the wide forehead!"

"You s-shouldn't say mean things about people."

"Whatever! I'm Sasuke, what's yours?"

"H-Hinata…"

"Hinata-san, would you like to be friends?"

"F-friends?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay…"

* * *

She wore red lipstick the final day of senior year.

People barely glanced at her.

"Hinata!"

"Y-yes?"

"Did you forget?"

"W-what?"

"There's no classes! Only party!"

"Oh…"

"C'mon, let's go!" the boy says, and takes her hand and drags her to the infamous tree of the quad. All the graduating seniors that year are gathered, the festivities already starting. Ino and Sakura go up to Sasuke and throw themselves at him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun~"

He stiffens up, and just stays silent. The two girls try to kiss him, and end up missing him, because he runs off with Hinata in hand. They run until they're behind the school. They try to catch their breath, and then Hinata speaks.

"What did you see in me? When the others called me a creepy girl?"

"I saw, something pretty, shit, I'm not good with words, but I-I like you…."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Dammit Hinata! I just love you!" he says. "I know you have something for Naruto, but I can't live like this!"

"S-Sasuke.."

They both stare at each other, and then slowly lean in. When their lips meet, it's like they're inseparable.

Maybe they were meant to be.

A fantasy for both.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a quick warning, in this one, Sasuke and Hinata have to get their hands bloodied in this one~**

**WAH~ I read all the reviews I've gotten so far, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! 3**

A dangerous upspring reflected on you,  
Has the kids telling fairytales based off your lie.  
The remorse of a princess who's mocked by her father.  
A revolt to her majesty she bows out for life.  
Your highness, your highness how low will you go?  
Do you dare say it to the cities of the world?

"Off with Her Head"

* * *

Both the prince and the princess step out, in their finery, and in chains. The coliseum, full to the brim with people, start to cheer.

The rebel royals will die today.

Both of them had spoken out against the country.

For their love.

Now, they await death.

Sasuke squeezes her hand, and both are crying quietly. The guards lock them into the guillotine, and both of their fathers walk out.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. You are hereby sentenced to death for speaking out about both of your countries. Is there any last words the both of you would like to say?"

"No."

"Y-Yes.."

"What is it?"

"I will never apologize and never forgive you bastards." She says, and spits at her father's feet.

* * *

My entire life you were walkin out.  
1,000 times now I've lost count.  
This bitter taste you've left me with.  
My blood on your hands is your final gift

* * *

The two are brought up to the gallows, but then, Sasuke punches a guard. They fall, and the two start to fight off the guards, and run up to their fathers. Hinata brings a knife to Hiashi's throat. "Should I make it quick, or should I make it slow?"

Meanwhile, Sasuke has already stained his hands with blood.

Hiashi stares at his daughter.

His former flower.

A wisp of a girl.

Now she would kill him.

"Hinata, I'm sorry."

The girl brings the knife, and her hands, a creamy pale shade, is covered in blood.

"Hinata-san, shall we?"

She smiles. "One last time, Sasu-kun."


End file.
